


A Date For The Weekend

by floatinglanterns



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Modern AU, Romance, basically just these two dorks falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatinglanterns/pseuds/floatinglanterns
Summary: A one shot previously posted on tumblr.Fake Dating AU. Kristoff and Anna work together and he’s admired her for some time, but now he needs her help, and Anna is more than happy to oblige. Rated T for language.





	A Date For The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This was previously posted on my tumblr (myprovincialife) but I thought I'd finally start adding my stories here as they're easier to manage. Hope you enjoy!

Why did he just do that? Why did he just tell his mother on the phone that he had a pretty serious girlfriend? He knew very well she’d ask him a billion questions and then of course, the big one…

_“Bring her to your cousins wedding!”_

Of course he accepted but there was one small problem.

He didn’t have a fucking girlfriend.

He didn’t know why he lied on the phone. His mother had just been going on and on about him needing to think about getting into a relationship. Of course, he was only twenty-six and by no means needed to have a girlfriend now. His mother was just so old fashioned. She herself had settled down at the tender age of seventeen, and with his twenty-three year old sister Beth already married with a child, he was lacking in the family.

His luck in the romance department wasn’t exactly exceptional. He knew why though, he was shy and too unsure of himself. He had absolutely zero confidence so instead he shut himself off from girls. Of course this included the girl he’d been pining over in his head for literally three years.

Anna. That was her name. She worked alongside him at the book store and he admired her so much. She’d often talk with him, discussing her favourite books, how she’d had chocolate for breakfast and she’d even tell him personal things. At first he just responded with one word answers, not really sure how to express himself. Then after a while he grew interested and they began having full conversations.

He remembers the day she came into work with a drained look on her  face, looking like she’d been up all night crying. He didn’t want to pry, but when it hit lunchtime and he saw her sobbing in the break room, he couldn’t help but wrap an arm around her and press a kiss to the top of her head.

He’d found out that she’d broke up with her long-term boyfriend the night prior. Something to do with her walking in on him and another girl. When he’d heard that, he wanted to stand up, march right over to the jackass’ house and punch him square in the face. Instead, when she tucked her head into his shirt, he wrapped both his arms around her and held her until lunch was over.

That was over six months ago now and since then Anna had brought out a side of him that he was surprised to see. He was… happy.

She’d bound into work every morning with a smile on her face and a hug just for him. She’d often bring him baked goods that she’d made the night prior and they’d spend the day giggling at each other from opposite sides of the bookshelf.

He’d still made no progress whatsoever in the romance department though, literally and figuratively.

He’d been stacking these new romance novels for what felt like days. They’d had a complete turn around and the store had been closed for two weeks for renovation. He hadn’t seen Anna in two weeks and he was going absolutely insane.

Her shift started two hours after his and he’d done absolutely nothing but stare at the door since he’d arrived.

“Looking for your girlfriend Bjorgman?”

“Shut it Sven!”

Sven. His only friend. Sven had been his guide on his first day of work and they kind of just hit it off and became great friends. Sven was the only person who knew about his feeling s for Anna, but god, he wished he hadn’t told him.

Sven glanced as his watch. “Her shift doesn’t start for another ten minutes.”

“Yeah but she’s usually early.”

And just like that, Anna walked through the door and came running over to him.

“Kristoff!” She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Hey!” He laughed, placing his own arms around her lower back to keep her steady.

“I missed you!” She whispered in his ear and she pulled away to smile up at him. “So… need some help?”

“I would love some help.”

* * *

“What have you been up to these past two weeks?” He questioned as he bit into a homemade piece of carrot cake she had made for him. She knew it was his favourite.

“Oh, well.” She swallowed her own piece. “I went to see my sister, you know, the one that lives in New York?”

“Oh yeah.” She’d mentioned her a few times, how they were really close but hadn’t always been.

“I hated it. I mean, I loved seeing my sister but I don’t really like the city. I much prefer the quiet town life.”

“Me too, too much going on in the city.”

She nodded in agreement. “What about you?”

_“Waiting for work to open again so I could see you,”_ is what he wanted to say. “Nothing much, just bits here and there you know?”

“Your cousins wedding is coming up soon right?”

_Shit._ “Yeah, next weekend.”

“Are you taking anyone?”

“No.”

“Ah.”

They sat in silence for a while and his brain started coming up with an idea that he wasn’t really sure of. He could just ask her right? They were friends. She was his friend, she’d cover for him… wouldn’t she?

“So…”

“Yeah?” She smiled, he loved her smile.

“I’m kinda in a bit of trouble.”

“You didn’t commit a crime did you?”

“No, no. God no! Would you even think I’d be capable?”

She chuckled. “Nope, maybe a crime for being so devilishly handsome.”

He blushed. “Um, I kinda told my mom I had a girlfriend to bring with me. Like a long-term one. She keeps going on and on about me dating someone and it just came out and now I don’t want to let her down you know? But I’m going to have to because-”

“I’ll come.”

His eyes grew wide, did he really hear that? “What?”

“It’ll be fun! It’ll be like acting out that we’re a couple. I’ve always wanted to be an actress.” She laughed.

“Um, Anna, you really don’t have to do that.”

“Chill. I want to! We’ll have a good time and it’s not like I don’t know you well enough to be your fake girlfriend anyway.”

“But that’s a big ask and what would happen afterwards? I mean, it’s just too much for you Anna.”

“Oh shush! Your family all live on the West Coast right? Look, you don’t see them often anyway and you could just tell them we broke up or something if push comes to shove. Please? I’d love to meet your family!”

“They’re a bit much. You know I have loads of adopted brothers and sisters right? I did tell you that?”

“Yeah, and I love kids!” She tugged on his arm and smiled wide. “Oh come on Kris, please?”

“Fine, but I should be the one begging you.” He brought his arms around her. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

* * *

“You what?” The voice said on the other end of the phone.

“It’s only for the weekend, and I really want to meet his family Elsa and oh, he’s been so nice to me.”

“I know, that’s all you’ve talked about the past two weeks but do you really think this is a good idea? Especially after what we discussed the other day?”

“I’ll be okay Elsa, he won’t break my heart he’s not like that.”

“But you told me you love him Anna.”

“I do, I think. But I’m strong I can handle this!”

Anna heard her sister sigh on the other end of the phone. “I just think that maybe you should have thought about this a little harder, that’s all.”

“It’s fine Elsa. He’s a nice guy and I trust him and I really want to have a fun weekend.”

“Fine. There’s no talking you out of it anyway. Just be careful okay? Guard your heart.”

“I will.”

“Good. I have to go. I have a meeting in the morning and need to prep. Night, I love you.”

“Love you too Elsa.”

She put the phone down and straight away it buzzed and a message popped up from Kristoff.

_Thanks for doing this. You’re amazing x_

She smiled, replied with a simple _‘It’s nothing xxx,_ ’ lay down on her bed and hugged her phone to her chest.

Maybe this would break her heart after all.

* * *

It was Wednesday evening, two days before they were due to set off on their trip. Kristoff had paid for Anna’s plane ticket after much refusal from her, but he insisted that she was doing him a big favour  and convinced her that it was fine.

He’d invited her around after they clocked off from work so they could discuss their tactics for the weekend. He’d ordered them Chinese and they both sat on the floor with the fire on, tucking into their food and took it in turns to ask each other questions.

“So your mom, she’s called Bulda right?”

“Yeah, but everyone calls her mom, even the neighbours. It was weird, you know, at first-”

Anna’s heart melted. She knew exactly what he was talking about. He’d been adopted by Bulda at the age of ten and he’d told her how he found it difficult to call her mom, but in the end, she became the best thing that ever happened to him.

“So how did we meet?” He questioned.

“We met at work. We’d bonded over our mutual love for baked goods and a good adventure novel,” she replied as if she’d been thinking about it for a while.

Well, that sounded all too real.

“Okay.”

“I feel like I already know everything about you. Is there anything else I should know?” She asked.

He thought for a second and realised exactly how much he’d opened up to her, it was surprising. There was one thing. “I’ve never had a real girlfriend.”

That shocked her, a sweet guy like him had never been in a relationship? “Really?”

“Yeah, does that surprise you?”

“Well, yeah,” she replied.

“Oh.”

“No no, not in a bad way! It’s admirable, I mean you should only be in a relationship with someone you love.” Her face fell as she said this and Kristoff felt like he’d unintentionally touched a nerve in her.

“Are you thinking about him?”

“Yeah.”

He put his plate on the side table and shuffled over so he could put an arm around her waist. “Did you love him?”

“I thought I did. I mean, I was young and stupid when we got together and I didn’t really know what love was. Then we spent so long together that it just felt normal.”

Then again, her heart never beat this hard when she was around him… not like it did when she was around Kristoff.

“Then he started being you know, distant, weird and stuff. He wouldn’t touch me anymore and he hardly kissed me. Then the thing happened. I think I always knew I didn’t love him, but I was scared you know?”

He nodded, his arm tightening. “You deserve so much better Anna.”

She wiped a tear that escaped her eye and he felt her shiver beneath him.

“Are you still cold?”

“Yeah, a little.”

“Hold on.”

He stood up and went off to what she presumed was his bedroom. For the first time since she arrived she took a look at her surroundings. It didn’t feel very homely. He had a few pictures on the wall that all seemed to be of his family but that was the only thing that seemed to have a personal touch.

He came back a minute later with a zip up hoodie and stood behind her, helping her slide it on. She smiled up at him and zipped it shut.

“Thanks.”

“Wanna watch a movie?”

“Yeah!” She replied enthusiastically. “Can I choose?”

“Sure.”

She took the remote off him and went to the movie section. She stopped scrolling when she saw The Notebook and clicked on it. Kristoff laughed because he knew as soon as that film popped up, she would choose it. She’d told him before about how it was her all time favourite movie.

She watched the entire film tucked into his shoulder, a hand resting on his chest so that she could feel his heartbeat. She felt safe.

The credits began to roll and Kristoff half expected Anna to be crying, instead he looked down to find her fast asleep. He gently slid from underneath her and placed a pillow under her head. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over her, tucking her in slightly to ensure that she was kept warm.

Without thinking, he bent down to place a kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight Anna.”

* * *

He woke up the next morning when his alarm started blaring. For a moment he forgot Anna was asleep on his couch, and knowing full well she was working this morning alongside him, he got out of bed to wake her.

He laughed when we caught sight of her sprawled on the couch, taking up as much space as humanly possible. Her hair was all over the place and the light make up that she wore the night before had started to smudge around her eyes.

Despite all this, he still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world.

He went to the kitchen and began making some coffee and hoped that she might wake up herself if he made too much noise. She didn’t though, so Kristoff resorted to lightly tapping her shoulder. When she still didn’t wake up, he moved his hand to her ribs and started tickling her.

“You jackass!” She jumped up, bringing her pillow with him so she could hit him across the face.

Af first, he thought that she might have been angry but then her eyes sparkled and she began to laugh hysterically.

“Good morning.” He smiled.

“Bad morning! I can’t believe you just tickled me awake!”

“I tried everything else. It was either that or the water thing they do in movies and I didn’t want to get my couch wet,” he joked.

“Hey!” She hit him with the pillow again and he passed her a cup of coffee. “So…”

“So…”

“We have work in an hour.”

“Yep.” He moved her legs and sat down next to her. “Let’s pick up some breakfast on the way.”

“Sounds good!” She jumped up off the couch and headed towards the bathroom. “Oh, and Kristoff?”

“Yeah?”

“Nice abs,” she giggled.

“You look adorable in the mornings,” he replied and then immediately regretted it, hoping that she’d shut the door early enough to not hear it.

He was left blushing yet again. He’d been so wrapped up in this morning that he’d forgot that he didn’t even put on a shirt when he woke up. He felt almost ashamed, but she made a joke about it so clearly it didn’t bother her and oh god, he’d just told her she looked adorable. Of course, it was true but how awkward did he want to make this situation?

* * *

Anna stood looking at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked a complete mess. Hans would have kicked her out of bed straight away and told her to 'make yourself beautiful’ but Kristoff didn’t say that, in fact he said quite the opposite.

Anna sat down on the edge of the bath and put her head in her hands.

“Nice abs? Anna you idiot,” she scolded herself.

She stood back up but couldn’t stop thinking about how handsome he was and how much she wanted to just drag her fingers down his chest and, oh.

She needed to get ready. Pronto.

* * *

The next day at work flew by and Anna said goodbye to Kristoff at the shop door and he reminded her that he’d be there in a taxi at 10:30am to take them to the airport.

Then he arrived at precisely 10:30am to find her panicking because she couldn’t find her passport. They found it (it was in her bedside table even though she’d definitely looked there) and set off.

When they got on the plane, Anna could see that Kristoff was visibly shaking.

“Nervous flyer?” She questioned.

“Nervous in general.”

“About me meeting your family?”

“No, not that. They’ll love you.” _Just like I do._ “I just feel bad for lying to them you know?”

“Yeah.” She brought her hand to clasp his and rested them both on her knee. “It’ll be okay.”

* * *

His sister was there to pick them up from the airport, first she hugged Kristoff and then she smiled at Anna and wrapped her arms around her.

“We’re a hugging family,” she said.

She’d noticed that, not that she’d complain. She loved being in Kristoff’s arms.

Once they were all packed in the car, Beth began to question Anna. Kristoff kept wanting to interject but Anna was doing so well at convincing her that they were a couple. It was almost as if they really were.

“So, I said to him after the non-date date that he should just kiss me because we’d had such a good evening, and he did!” She smiled enthusiastically. “And the rest is history!”

She’d made up some elaborate story about how he’d asked her out for a non-date date after work and she’d accepted. He found it quite amusing that he’d been wanting to ask her out on a date for a while, but still, only that would ever happen in a fantasy world.

“Wow, Kristoff I didn’t know you were so romantic.”

“Well,” he went to speak but Anna interjected.

“Oh, he really is Beth! He’s constantly buying me sunflowers, they’re my favourite! Oh and he’s just such a nice man, I’m so lucky. Your family has been blessed.”

He was glad now that he’d decided to sit in the back and let Anna in the front because if she were to see how red his face was now she’d probably run a mile. He couldn’t stop blushing, he felt himself grow hotter and hotter before reminding himself that none of these words meant anything anyway. It was all an act.

“Well Kris, I’m proud of you!”

He cleared his throat and suddenly felt as if he needed a gallon of water. “Thanks B. I’m the lucky one here. Anna is wonderful,” he said feeling as if he should reciprocate the compliments. “She’s incredibly easy to talk to and she just makes me smile on a dull day.”

Well that wasn’t a lie.

“Kris…” Anna blushed and felt her stomach flutter with butterflies.

“It’s true!”

She turned in her seat to give him a little smile and he gave her one back.

This weekend was going to kill him.

* * *

They arrived late afternoon and were greeted at the door by Bulda who wrapped her arms around Anna as if she’d known her for years.

“We’re huggers,” she said.

“So I’ve heard,” Anna replied with a friendly smile. She’d heard so much about this wonderful woman so of course she didn’t mine a hug.

“Hi mom.”

“Hey my baby boy!” She hugged Kristoff but quickly returned to Anna. “You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you, and thanks for having us.”

“Oh dear, it’s no problem. I couldn’t believe it when Kristoff said he had a girlfriend to bring. He’d never brought a girl home before so I knew you must be special.”

Anna turned to clasp Kristoff’s hand in hers, a comforting notion for him.

“He’s wonderful Bulda, you’re very lucky.”

“Thank you dear. Now Kristoff go and take yours and Anna’s things to your old room! I’m going to introduce Anna to everyone.”

Kristoff gave Anna a look of 'are you okay with this’ but she just smiled wide and followed his mother into the living area as if it was no problem whatsoever.

Anna had been introduced to all his younger brothers and sisters. The youngest was Emily, who was four and wouldn’t leave Anna alone.

“When my hair grows long like yours can you do my hair Anna?”

“Sure princess.” She ruffled her little curls and Emily lifted herself up onto Anna’s lap.

Kristoff was stopped in his tracks when he entered the room and saw Anna interacting with all the little kids. He always knew that she found herself more comfortable around them. She’d told him that sometimes adults can be daunting to talk to and that she has better conversations with children sometimes. She’d always wanted to be a school teacher but didn’t end up going to college because Hans wanted her around the house. That made him even more angry.

She turned around on the couch and caught sight of Kristoff looking at her. She patted the seat next to her and he came and sat down, taking her hand in his.

“Are you and Anna going to get married Kristoff?” Emily asked, clambering onto Kristoff’s lap and putting her tiny hands on his cheeks.

“Oh…”

“Maybe someday,” Anna said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

“Good, because I wanna be a flower girl!”

Anna giggled. “Course you can be.”

* * *

Evening came around and the majority of the extended family had left, the kids were in bed and Bulda had gone to read a book upstairs.

That left just Anna and Kristoff alone, curled up on the couch watching some random Hallmark movie Anna had insisted on having on because it was 'just so romantic.’

“Hey, you wanna head to bed?” He asked after noticing that her eyes were visibly drooping.

“Nah, am fine,” she yawned.

“No you’re not feistypants, I’m not leaving you on the couch to sleep again. Off to bed! Long day tomorrow.”

“You carry me.”

“Was that a question or an order?”

“Order.”

He chuckled and stood up and gathered her in his arms. She tucked her head into his chest.

“Don’t fall back asleep yet.”

“You’re too cosy.”

Kristoff carried her upstairs and into his, their, room. It hadn’t changed a bit since he’d left. Right now he was just thankful he’d got a double bed before he left.

He lowered her into the bed and tucked her in, pressing a kiss to her forehead and realised that this was becoming a regular thing. Without waking her, he got into bed himself with his back turned away from her. A few moments passed though and he felt her arms curl around his torso and his eyes grew wide. Was she still asleep? Was she aware of what she was doing?

He went to move but he heard her speak, very clearly so she must have been awake.

“You’re comfy, don’t you dare move.”

He laughed and put his hands on top of hers, falling asleep to the feel of her breath against the back of his neck.

He could get used to this.

* * *

The next morning they were awake bright and early. Bulda had made everyone a big breakfast so they could last until the late afternoon meal at the reception, and Anna spent most of the morning feeling nervous.

It seemed that Kristoff had noticed though, because he pulled her to one side in the kitchen after Anna had finished doing the washing up that she’s volunteered to do.

“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly. “You look so pale and you could barely wash the dishes you were shaking that much.”

“I’m just nervous. I didn’t think I would be, but I am.”

“The hard parts over now. You’ve met most of my family. The rest  aren’t as overbearing so it should be a breeze.”

“Kristoff, stop making excuses for your family, they’re lovely.”

Truth is, she wasn’t scared of meeting the rest of the family. She was more scared that she wouldn’t be able to hold it together the rest of the day. Over the past few days her feeling for Kristoff had only grown stronger and she began to think that maybe her sister was right, her heart would get broken.

“Just take some deep breaths, c'mere.” He pulled her into his arms and she breathed him in.

The funny thing was, she immediately felt relaxed.

* * *

She’d already picked out a tie for him that she claimed matched her dress but he still had yet to see the dress itself. The tie was a teal colour, so he supposed she’d be wearing that colour too.

It wasn’t until she emerged from the bathroom needing help with her zipper that he saw it. It wasn’t too fancy, it came up to her knees at the front and was a little longer at the back but she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was up off her neck and neatly wrapped into a bun. She wore a silver hair clip which pinned back the front of her hair and a necklace that matched it almost perfectly. Her shoes were sparkly silver heels, not too high. She’d told him this morning that she didn’t like wearing them at all so she’d have to hold onto his arm all night and of course he was okay with that.

She looked beautiful.

After he regained his breath, he took her hand and kissed it.

“You look gorgeous.”

She giggled and he could tell that she was blushing. “Thanks, you look dapper too, love the tie,” she winked.

“Shall we go? The taxi should be here in a minute.”

“Okay.”

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful and Anna cried at the exchanging of the vows, despite even knowing the couple. The whole wedding was at some hotel in the countryside. It looked like something out of a fairytale from the outside. The gardens went on for miles and the flowers that were dotted around were stunning.

The meal was over and the reception had begun. Anna gravitated towards Kristoff but had a few conversations with passing relatives. All the conversations had one thing in common though.

_“I can’t believe Kristoff found a lovely girl like you.”_

At first she took the words in her stride but after the third or fourth time she began to feel anger burning inside of her. Kristoff was a lovely man and to hear people so shocked was starting to make her feel irritated. She held back her tongue and graciously smiled through every family member though, before finding Beth in the corner of the room, bouncing a baby on her knee.

“He’s gorgeous, how old is he?”

“Five months, do you want to hold him?”

“Yes please.”

Anna gently took the baby off her and started copying Beth’s movements on her knee and he started making gargling sounds.

“What’s his name?” Anna asked.

“Grayson.”

“Hi Grayson,” she said in a high pitch voice.

“You’re good with kids, I was watching you yesterday. Do you think you’ll ever have any?”

Anna’s heart raced at the thought of having her own children. Her ex had never wanted children and saw them as a distraction so she’d never really got to think about it before. She began to picture life with children, and oddly enough, Kristoff was right by her side. The thought of him being a father to her children made her want to cry. Oh how she wanted that.

“I hope so.” She swallowed hard trying to regain herself. “Beth, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why do people keep talking to me as if they’re surprised Kris found a girl like me?”

“Oh Anna, don’t listen to anyone. They’re just not used to Kristoff dating, well, anyone and you’re gorgeous so.”

“I just don’t like the way it sounds. Kristoff is a lovely kind hearted, generous, handsome guy. I’m lucky to have him.”

Beth smiled. “Don’t listen to them. You’re happy, and he’s happy. I can tell you mean the world to him. That’s all that matters.”

“Thanks.”

The music changed from party hits to some instrumental love song and Kristoff came over to the girls with a smile on his face.

“Is it okay if I dance with my girlfriend Beth?”

“She’s all yours.” Beth picked Grayson up off Anna’s knee.

Kristoff reached out a hand and Anna graciously took it and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. His hands wrapped loosely around her waist and her hands went to his shoulders. After a minute of swaying, her arms drifted around his neck and to his hair and her head moved to his chest.

“This is nice,” she whispered.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “It really is.”

Over in the corner of the dance floor, Kristoff’s mother was watching with awe. “Give her a kiss!”

Kristoff didn’t even hesitate, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, and in that moment, Anna was sure he was going to break her heart.

* * *

That night they both lay in bed, Kristoff lay on his side facing Anna and she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. He watched as her eyes fixated on pure darkness and he wondered if she was aware that he was watching her. She seemed so distant.

“Penny for your thoughts,” he said, tucking a hand under his head to prop himself up a little bit.

She almost jumped at the sound of his voice. “Just daydreaming.”

“Why don’t you night-dream and get some sleep.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“Why?”

She finally turned to face him, he could only just about make out her face in the midst of the darkness but her eyes still sparkled.

“Have you ever had a feeling that just won’t go away?”

“What kind of feeling?”

“Like, when you go to the dentist and you’re sat in the waiting room and the anticipation just eats you up and you start feeling sick because you don’t know what’s coming.”

“Gosh, maybe you need a new dentist,” he laughed but stopped when she wasn’t laughing with him. “Describe it.”

“I don’t know, it’s like butterflies.”

“Why do you feel that way?”

“I’m not sure.” She had an inkling as to why but really didn’t want to think about it.

After tomorrow this would all be over and they would be back to work buddies, but the problem was, she didn’t want it to be over. She wanted to be his girlfriend in reality, then his fiancé and then his wife. Her mind raced and she was sure that she would have started crying if it wasn’t for Kristoff being right next to her.

She’d always wondered if he had any feelings towards her. She’d never really thought about it in detail until this weekend. Over the past few months the things he said to her and the little touches he gave her made her wonder whether he felt the same. The way he looked at her as if she was the only girl in the world. She was so confused by it all. It was as if one minute she was convinced he had feelings for her too and then the next she’d begin questioning herself and disapprove of the theory altogether. Sometimes she just wished she could turn off her feelings and enjoy the company of her best friend like she used to, but now she was neck deep in emotions and she was drowning in Kristoff.

“C'mere.” He shuffled across the bed and pulled her into his arms so she could rest her head on his chest. “Maybe you’re just nervous about heading home tomorrow.”

“Maybe,” she yawned.

He kissed her forehead and shivers ran right through her body. Her eyes began to close and she calmed almost immediately at the feel of being in his arms.

“Night,” he whispered, but she was already asleep.

* * *

After dropping Kristoff’s luggage at his house, he said he’d drop her off home. She smiled in return but deep down felt that horrible feeling return to the pit of her stomach.

They pulled up outside Anna’s house and silently he got out of the car and got her stuff out of the back. He walked her to her front door and she felt tears prick at her eyes. Suddenly the realisation had hit her.

“I don’t want to say goodbye.”

“We have work tomorrow.”

“I know I know, but…”

“What?”

She bit her lip, a sign that she was nervous. “Just hold me for a sec?”

“Okay.” No questions asked.

He gathered her into his arms and it was a perfect moment. Anna’s arms wrapped around him and she hugged him tighter than she ever had before. He noticed her shoulders began to rise and fall and then the sound of small sobs come from her shaking body.

“Anna? What’s wrong?” He tried to pull away but her grip only tightened.

“I mean it, I don’t want to say goodbye.”

“Anna, what?”

“That sickness, I think it means I’m falling in love with you and it really hurts,” she mumbled into his t-shirt.

He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t move, heck he couldn’t even breathe. She’d just told him the words he’d longed to hear for so long. It was like waiting for a present under the Christmas tree and then finally getting to open it, only to find it was the thing you’d wished for all year. Why couldn’t he say anything back?

“Kristoff, please say something.” She didn’t dare pull away in fear of having to look him in the eyes. “Please,” she begged and the sound of her voice sounding small and desperate brought him back to reality.

If anyone knew how he felt right now it was Anna. She felt the exact same and god it hurt like hell but something deep inside told him that this would heal it.

So instead of saying anything, he pulled back and hooked a finger under her chin so she was looking into his eyes. At first she wouldn’t focus on him and then she did, and his heart melted. She looked confused and lonely. She didn’t look angry or sad like the day she broke down to him about her ex. This was heartache. She was terrified.

“Anna,” he whispered, low and unsure.

“Yes?”

“You’ve owned my heart for a long time.”

“Do you mean?” She needed to hear it.

“I love you.”

For the first time all evening, Anna’s lips curved into a smile and the feeling of sickness went away. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, savouring the moment that she’d so longed for.

* * *

The following Christmas all her wishes came true when Kristoff kneeled down in front of _their_ Christmas tree in _their_ house. He had an entire speech but only made it through half of it before Anna jumped into his arms nodding 'yes’ as tears ran down her cheeks.

She hadn’t stopped smiling all day. Her cheeks began to hurt due to how much she was beaming but she didn’t care because she was happy and Kristoff was happy and that’s all that mattered.

He could have slapped himself over and over again for not making a move sooner. Every night when he lay in bed, her tucked up against him, and him playing with the gentle waves in her hair, he just wished he’d have had the guts to do this sooner. He could have had this gorgeous woman in his arms a long time ago.

A year after their wedding they welcomed a baby girl into their home. Kristoff had never felt so lucky. She was tiny, smaller than any of his siblings had been and at first he was almost scared to pick her up. They named her Ava and she was the light of their lives. He watched Anna bond with her and it put a grin on his face. She would read her stories and sing any old Disney song to her and she would coo back at her mother in appreciation.

The smell of freshly baked cookies filled the air. She’d taught him how to bake, and after a few unsuccessful tries, which usually ended in flour fights, he’d finally sussed it out. Now he’d bake for her everyday because he loved the smile on her face when he’d bring her a cupcake with butter icing or a double chocolate chip cookie.

Anna quit the bookshop soon after and began working at a local nursery, somewhere she felt she belonged. Soon enough Ava would join her there and Kristoff would return to the bookshop that he now owned, where Sven would tease him about Anna, even though it had been years since the pining had ended.

Sometimes they’d stay up late at night and have the best conversations where they’d laugh until they fell asleep. They’d spend hours just talking and it was nice to not only have your partner right by your side every night, but also your best friend.

The family life he’d dreamed so long for was becoming a reality, and he felt truly blessed that Anna had chosen to become his fake girlfriend that day.

They never did tell anyone that they weren’t really a couple back then, because they both knew they would have been if they’d confessed their feelings sooner, so what was a small white lie? They love each other and that’s all that mattered now.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave a review!:)


End file.
